My Opinion of the ATeam
by Dana1
Summary: REWRITE Stockwell talks about the ATeam after one is almost killed


Title: My Opinion of the A-Team  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Injured character  
Summary: Stockwell tells someone about the A-Team after one nearly gets killed.  
Author's note: This fic is written as if Stockwell is talking to someone. Pick a person he's telling it to. Well it's not a team member that's for sure. But I'm not giving them a name.  
Second author's note: This is sort of my opinion on season 5, the characters, and Stockwell.   
Episode Spoilers: Without Reservations script and episode wise.  
Disclaimer: Stephen J. Cannell owns all characters in this fic.  
Archive: Please and with a comment card.  
  
You want to know what I think of the A-Team? I think I can give you the answers you've been looking for. I've been observing them for close to five years now.   
  
Colonel Decker can easily tell you that the way to get the team is to trap Peck first because he easily falls for beautiful women. But I didn't go that route when I went after the team. I went for Smith. I had employees at all the studios knowing that Smith did films. Smith was injured filming his newest movie so I was able to go in and kidnap him from the hospital. I was able to convince him to take my mission and go to Spain in hopes of clearing their names. I did not tell them it was all a set up. They fell right into my trap.   
  
Why am I telling you this? For the simple reason that one of them almost died twice in a week. Once in a plane crash and once in a restaurant. The plane crash is another story if you want to know about it then I'll tell you another time. The restaurant shooting happened last night and that's where they are right now. That's where they are spending their time off. I can understand that but when those two weeks over they are back to work with or without Peck.   
  
It's amazing how well they work together. They are all quite different. First there's Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith. There's a man you don't want to get mad. He's a good leader and is always concerned about his men. He was in two wars and I think that if they hadn't been arrested after the bank job he would have stayed in the military.   
  
Sergeant BA Baracas may have a fear of flying but he's a strong fighter. You've never seen him fight but if Peck or Murdock, especially Peck, were having a hard time in the fight, he'd go to their rescue. He's a good mechanic and he loves kids. Last night was hard on him from what I hear. He was at the restaurant but had no idea that there was danger there. If things were differently, he'd probably be in Chicago running a kid's center.  
  
Then there's Captain HM Murdock. I seriously don't think he was insane to begin with. If he was, it wasn't as bad as he let on. It worked for them. He's another guy you don't want to mess with. But you wouldn't know that by looking at him. He's rather protective of Peck. He showed it when he found out who Face's father was. And also last night really shook him up and he gave me an earful about letting them stay there. If the team hadn't been arrested I think he would have continued to be a pilot and him and Peck would have still been friends.  
  
Lieutenant Templeton Peck is probably the most vulnerable member of the team. He's even more vulnerable then Murdock. He's the youngest of the four original members of the team. They don't know he's younger then Baracas but I've seen the paper work. He's a good con artist I'll give him that. I've heard some of the stuff he's pulled off. So have you I'm sure. He takes after his father that's for sure on that regard. What makes him the most vulnerable? For a con artist he doesn't have that much self-confidence. He looks for approval especially from Smith. Smith uses it sometimes to motivate him. He also doesn't always use his head. To be honest, if I had a choice I wouldn't have allowed Peck to work for me. Just isn't the kind of person I want working for me. he probably would have gone back to college if things were different.  
  
The last member of the group is Frankie Santana. I forced him into this mess. I had him spy on the team. He unfortunately refuses to do that anymore. He's arrogant but good at special affects.   
  
They are a good team. Best men I've got. The pardons won't be coming though. They are too good of a group to let go.   
  
You want to hear about the plane crash? Well it will have to wait till another time. Seems Peck has woken up. You know the way out I presume?  
  
The end 


End file.
